Girls Und Panzer:Total war
by Spudskid
Summary: A second hack at the first chapter of a story I started a long time ago. this story takes place in an alternate universe where the world basically is thrown into the third world war and all our favorite tankers are caught in the middle. (i'm not sure where this story is going so bear with me!)
1. Chapter 1

_**OARAI GIRLS ACADEMY SCHOOL SHIP**_

"Shh! It's starting Miho!" as Hana turned up the tv.

"We bring you live to the United Nations Headquarters in Sweden!" announced the tv.

The five girls watched with great intent as the russian diplomat walked nervously towards the podium.

"It is with great regret and anguish that the Russian Federation declares war on the United States of America!" the grizzled Russian diplomat bellowed.

"What do you think will happen?" Hana nervously asked.

"Whatever it is, it won't be good but I'm sure we'll be just fine." she answered trying to sound confident.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

 _ **RING~RING! RING~RING!**_

"I'll get it." Saori said as she shot up and out of her seat.

After a brief "ok", right away she turned to Miho.

"It's for you," she announced as she handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Miho asked, hinted anxiety in her voice.

"Hey it's me, Anzu! I need you to meet me in my office right away, and I'm assuming you know why. Hurry!"

"Ok, right away!" she sighed and hung up the phone.

 _ **OARAI STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT'S OFFICE**_ **  
**  
"I'm guessing you saw the United Nations meeting on TV?" she asked nonchalantly sitting back in her chair.

"You don't think we are in any immediate danger do you?" Miho anxiously questioned.

"No, but as a precaution, our carrier will be meeting with a group of naval ships and a few of the other schools like Pravda, Saunders, etc. They to be escorted to our destinations. Another thing, we must have a way to defend ourselves if the need uprises.."

"Well, couldn't we just use the tanks?" Miho interrupted.

"Yes, well you see, I'm afraid we are going to need to set up an infantry division along with an air force. We are docking for supplies and to let on, between 100-200 thousand, new people and students. Next week, with a little luck and some of my charm, we should have it all organized pretty fast. But we need someone to lead them… and that is the main reason why I seek for you, I'm asking you Miho."

Miho sat up in shock at the inquiry.

"W-why me? she stuttered.

"Well, you seem to know how to lead so I guessed you were the one for the job… so what do you say?" Anzu enthusiastically asked.

"Wow, that's a lot to ask. I'll have to think about this.." Miho pondering.

"If you do know your answer…", as Anzu slides an undetectable note to Miho, "call this number, you are dismissed." As Anzu showed Miho out the door.

"Thank you Miho! See you _very_ soon," Anzu suspiciously leaves.

"Wait! What number is…." the door slams behind her, just before Miho was able to finish.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

 _ **Author: Gavin Degust**_

 _ **Editor: Maxine Lau**_


	2. Chapter 2 the return

_**Busan, South Korea a few hours later**_

Hugo sighed as he picked up the newspaper "Another Useless War that will Solve Nothing."

Hugo thought out loud, "tell that to all the people crossing the Russian border."

Said an older man from behind the newspaper stand, "true" he replied absentmindedly while fishing in his pockets for money for the coffee he had just ordered.

"Don't let him pay!" A familiar voice called out from behind him he turned around to reveal his old friend.

"Elias chevalier!" He called out as to his friend.

"Welcome back to the land of the living you lucky Bastard!" The young man exclaimed and patted him on the back.

"How was the trip over?" He asked inquisitively

"too long." Hugo replied in a pained tone as he took a sip of the rather watery coffee his friend had just payed for. Let's go back to the dorms so I can put my bags away besides I could use some downtime.

The two boys walked for what seemed like seconds. They talked about all kinds of things and caught up on things Hugo missed. Such as prom, and all the drama that came with it, and how the ship supposedly almost sank in a storm or about how the Boston bruins (Hugo's Favorite home team) were better than the New Jersey Devils (where Elias was from).

Once the boys finally got to their apartment Hugo slumped onto the couch and turned on the tv almost automatically. After channel surfing, he finally settled on the evening news.

"Did you hear about us and Russia?" He called out to his friend in the other room

"Yeah I heard they detected Russian submarines in the Gulf of Mexico a couple weeks ago" Elias said as he walked in to see what was on the television.

"With all our allies, this war will be over in no time." Elias chimed confidently, "There's no way Russia can take the entire world."

"They may not need to. They are saying that everyone is backing down. Even Japan is on the fence. Basically the United Nations has fallen apart."

Hugo responded sternly "Ah, I'm going to get some rest" Hugo muttered in a very dreary tone.

"We have practice tomorrow don't we? So you'll need some rest." Elias chimed as he took the remote from his friend and replaced him on the couch.

Although it was hours Hugo couldn't help but feel like it was minutes. He soon found himself standing outside the school's tank garage. "Welcome back!" Hugo couldn't help but say to himself sarcastically as he opened the small door in the side of the gigantic building. Almost immediately he was greeted by his comrades in other branches such as the infantry who also stored equipment in the gigantic bunker like complex and a few pilots who also had their headquarters on the upper levels of the building. He waved to his friend Jayden may or ' Fireball' a nickname he earned when his plane burst into a ball of fire in mid-air during an event his freshman year at the school. Finally he smiled as he found his vehicle. A super Pershing that had since he had last seen it been named 'head splitter' in reference to the terrible injury Hugo had received almost a year ago when an illegal shell busted through the side of the armor on his vehicle striking him in the head and almost killing him on the spot. His fellow crew members were already waiting for him and shouted and jeered at their commander the four boys all scurried out of their tank and into a line each saluting him as they arrived.

"Private 1st class Sawl Benson, loader, reporting!"

"Private 1st class Adrian Beck, driver, reporting!"

"Private 1st Class Reinhold Rose, gunner , reporting!"

"Eric Mccallum, radio operator, reporting!"

The four young men all yelled in sink one after another.

"Glad to see you boys again! Hugo said as he shook hands and exchanged small punches with his friends. When he turned around to see every tank crewman in the garage was standing by their vehicle. He stood at perfect attention as they did and yelled "Battalion, roll out!" Sending every man And woman Bounding for their positions on all of their respective vehicles.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW,AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER WEEK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

 _ **Author: Gavin Degust**_

 _ **Editor: Maxine Lau**_


	3. Chapter 3

"First Contact" __

 _ **Oarai school ship outdoor auditorium backstage. (1 month later)**_

Miho paced back and forth nervously in the rather hot back room of the outdoor amphitheater. She could hear the loud din of the thousands of new students waiting to be introduced to their new commander.

" do you remember what you have to say?" Anzu asked Quizzically.

"Yes of course" Miho answered " I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations.." she preceded to mumble

"Miho! You just lead us into victory in the tournament! You literally saved the school!" Anzu replied enthusiastically

"Yeah but that wasn't just me of course.. the entire team helped." Miho retorted not wanting to sound self centered.

"Yea but everyone looks up to you." "It seems your a legend among all the new students out there. And you know with the threat of war over head I think we could all use a public appearance of our hero."Anzu retorted. As she looked at the small watch on her wrist.

"It was a good idea for you to schedule the airshow I think it's a Great way to show off our new man power. i think we will really give saunders a run for their money this year" Anzu complimented.

"and is that why you decided to invite them?" Miho responded

"speaking of them. they should be here." Anzu called as she Made her way out of the room.

"Good luck!" she called as the heavy door closed rather loudly behind her

"Okay." " I can do this." Miho muttered to herself Repeatedly as she stepped out on stage and up to the podium.

"Hello oarai!" Miho said loudly into the microphone. Taking moment to allow the crowd to calm down she continued

"how are things going on your first day here?!" She called out to the ocean of students. Who roared in reply.

"When I first came here I was unsure if I could ever command a tank again. I refused to! She said as she mentally recalled the events of her first year at the school.

"But I never gave up. And I don't expect any of you to either!" She said unto the microphone with growing enthusiasm

She was about to continue with her speech when the faint drone of an airplane engine sounded out among the venue. Catching the attention of many of the now curious students in the crowd.

"The air show shouldn't start for at least another 30 minutes." Miho thought to herself as she searched for her colleague who almost immediately appeared behind her and took the microphone

"ladies and gentlemen.. to show off our new man power we have a special treat for you! We have a few pilots who volunteered for a bit of a duel. The winner decides the terms and conditions of our first match this year!" She said as three F4U corsairs emerged out of cloud cover and began to circle the area in never straying far from each other.

"I didn't know you had corsairs!" Kay shouted in shock from behind Anzu.

"Neither did I.. was all She could mutter as four p-51 mustangs flew out of almost nowhere.

The planes circled for a few moments as if they were uncertain of their foes. Each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Those can't be ours look at the nose art.. it looks like another language. I can't make it out clearly though." Miho chimed as she handed a pair binoculars to Kay "I don't know any pilots with flames painted all over the nose of their planes" she muttered as the three corsairs made the first move attempting to fly in between the four mustangs. Who quickly recovered and gave chase to the 3 planes.

"Their going towards the airfield!" "Those planes are trying to land!" " call them off!" Anzu began shouting as she ran for a kübel wagon she had parked outside not too long ago with Miho and Kay hot on her tail.

The sounds of gunshots could be heard in the distance now. The fake although extremely deadly to an unarmored opponent ammunition making a high pitched 'pew' in the distance. Followed by the Low Grumble of what seemed to be an explosion.

"step on it i see smoke!" Kay said as four p-51 mustangs flew over them.

As the three girls arrived at the airfield they were shocked to see multiple fire engines spraying the molten remains of what used to be a corsair along with the chaotic scene of an airfield on high alert. "take us over to that building over there" Anzu muttered. Her eyes never leaving the wreck.

"jesus is that an american flag?!" Kay yelled without warning pointing to the half charred flag at the bottom of the tail of the plane. as they passed it.

"but what would an american plane be doing way out here. " Miho thought out loud as they were Greeted by a young woman in a tan suit.

"what happened out there?" the young woman asked. realizing after the fact she was addressing her new commander and snapping to a salute to a salute. " Shiraki Kuniko ill be your new air marshal ma'am"

" well i'm sorry this is how we have to meet"

she said as she looked around for an ambulance. "did.. the pilot make it out?" she asked as they stepped out of the vehicle. "he bailed out over those woods but the bird came down on the airstrip. almost took out an outgoing plane. I also sent a platoon after him.. so far nothing"she said as she pointed toward a wooded area a few miles away

"should i scramble some extra pilots to chase off those last too planes..?"shiraki asked quietly

"that won't be necessary i think one is enough." Miho answered as two Girls dressed in what Miho could only assume was an infantryman's uniform and kit sped up in a kubel wagon. she couldn't help but stare at the type 10 machine gun that had been fitted onto the back. "Ma'am We found something you need to see." was all the young private could say before the three girls peeled off and pulled behind them. Beginning the worlds most tense car ride. which was only broken by a "do you think he's dead?" by Kay. leaving a sense of dread as they pulled up to the area that the two girls had previously described.

 **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN AWHILE. I GOT KNOCKED AROUND BY MID TERMS AND WORK AND BROKEN DEVICES BUT I AM PROUD TO POST MY NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR READING! REMEMBER TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

 _ **Author: Gavin Degust**_

 _ **Editor: Maxine Lau**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Escalation"

"We're lost." " Just admit it!" Russell jeered through his Breathing apparatus.

"Fine stretch We're lost but it's your fault." jayden replied purposely using the freshman's new found nickname and callsign.

"Whatever you say fireball." was all the young pilot said in return.

"How you doing over there Yo-Yo you're awfully quiet" Jayden inquired to the the pilot next to him"

"Ya.. ya i'm fine. Just trying to keep an eye out. I don't want to get ambushed from the sun again. " the sophomore admitted as he shielded his face to look over to his friends.

"Goodman. See Russell that's what will keep you from being a paint job in another planes Jet stream."

"Let's check the radio again" Jayden said as he switched channels on his small radio in the plane listening intently to the static for Any kind of signal. When he suddenly heard what he assumed to be foreign air traffic. Or possible enemy radio communications

"I don't want to risk a. Mid air collision. Or worse have one of those air liners get stuck in a Dogfight with us. Everyone dive below the clouds. Besides it'll be easier to spot help."

The 3 fighter planes dove below their cloud cover to reveal the vast ocean below.

"What's that? Some kind of ship" Yo-Yo called to his accomplices

"It's a school." Jayden replied suspiciously "doesn't look like ours though"

"Let's get a closer look!" Russel Blurted and engaged the W.E.P on his corsair barreling toward the ship.

Within moments the three boys were flying over the gigantic school ship.

"Is it ours" Yo-Yo asked straining to see

"Well those are sherman tanks" "it must be an American school" Fireball replied

"I dunno I have a funny feeling about this" Stretch added as they came upon a gigantic crowd of uniformed people.

"Some kind of rally?" Jayden said to no one in particular

"Probably" Yo-Yo said

"H-hey there's four bandits closing fast! 2'o clock high"

"Heres our welcoming committee! Watch your spacing Let em fly up parallel to us" Fireball Ordered almost immediately.

"Yes s-" was all that could be said before the fifty calibre machine guns on the enemy aircraft began to bark and spit led giving off a loud wizz whenever they went by.

"Okay not so Friendly after all! Drop low hit the trees they outgun us" Fireball said trying his best to hide the panic in his voice

"Head for the airfield! Head for the airfield" Stretch Yelled Into his Radio

"These guys aren't using legal bullets they go right through us" Yo-Yo Said as he noticed the now Steaming holes in his wing

"Hold it together! Hold it together i'm sure they'll peel off once they see we are trying to land." Fireball said confidently as the three circled the airfield. Occasionally swooping and climbing to avoid the bursts of fire from the enemy aircraft.

" I'm going in! Cover me" stretch said in a panic and barreled towards the landing strip without hesitation.

"No don't!" Both boys screamed in return but it was too late.

They watched with increasing terror as a p-51 mustang dove almost out of thin air sending a hail of bullets into the plane causing the engine of the aircraft to burst into flames

"Bail out Bail outcome on god damnit" fireball continuously muttered under his breath as he watched the plane descend towards the ground.

He felt a feeling of relief when he saw the canopy of the plane open followed by a very panic stricken Pilot half falling half climbing out of the now scorching plane. He free fell for a few seconds before the white parachute appeared and he disappeared into the woods near the now alerted airfield.

"Let's get out of here this is too dangerous those Mustangs are gone for now but they might be back" fireball said not taking his eyes off the now smoldering wreck of a plane which had just smashed into the runway of the airfield that had come alive instantly swarming the wreck with emergency vehicles of all kinds.

"Are we going to leave him..? We can't just leave him" Yo-Yo argued

"Losing one is better than losing 3" fireball countered sternly

After a short argument and some quick mapping the boys picked a direction they hoped they would find home at and flew for what seemed like hours until they finally saw a tiny speck that was their home.

The two landed by this time it was dark but neither of the boys knew the time.

No one approached the battle damaged planes Jayden doubted anyone even noticed them come in. He looked around the airfield he had come to love. It was deserted. The air traffic control tower was almost completely dark as it was not expecting any planes to arrive. Next to it was the hangers. Like the tower it was also deserted. The gigantic doors were left open in anticipation for their return. He felt his shoulders dip when he noticed a third.

His eyes finally settled on the main building. He scanned it as most of the lights were off except for a few. His heart flew into his throats when he noticed the dim light in Hugo's private office. Next to the tank garage,he realized quickly that he alone would have to break the news of a possible fatality to the already exhausted commander. He took his time on his way to the pilots Barracks.

 _ **Hello everyone i am terribly sorry for the wait. For the small Amount that will Read this... i present my fourth chapter to this Story Please Show Mercy with this particular chapter as i wrote it solely Alone. Please Follow And comment!**_


End file.
